


The Five Senses

by mistressterably



Series: Malc and Jamie - Having Fun! [3]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>facebook prompt ; Jamie and Malcolm and the five senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Senses

Sight  
Malcolm watched as Jamie slept on in their shared bed. He was torn between getting up and making breakfast in bed for his lover but the relaxed look on Jamie's face, the hand laying on his chest in a loose fist, the wisps of dark hair the peppered his upper body. Lazily, Malcolm's eyes moved downward to the tight muscles of Jamie's stomach. The blanket covered his lover from the waist down but he could picture the smooth skin of Jamie's buttocks that were outlined. He could just make out the head of Jamie's member and felt himself stir slightly at the delightful thoughts of what they had done the night before. To hell with food, Malcolm thought, he was happy to feast on what his eyes were showing him.

Sound  
Jamie thrust hard into Malcolm's hole. His fingers were gripping tight on Malcolm's waist to practically pull his lover towards him even as he pushed forward. The room was silent save for the sounds of their sex. The wet slapping as Jamie's balls hit against Malcolm's cheeks. The exhaled grunts of his own breath with each deep grinding. Matched by the moans from Malcolm. Jamie reached up to thread the fingers of one hand in Malcolm's short hair, tugging his head back slightly to make Malcolm whimper. Leaning forward he whispered in his lover's ear, 'Scream when you cum. Nice and loud. The way I like it.' Malcolm moaned loudly and whimpered more when Jamie buried himself deep inside Malcolm. Banging him faster, Jamie could hear Malcolm change from whimpering to panting and then he arched back towards Jamie and came. Malcolm cried out Jamie's name, calling out as his orgasm ripped through him until he was spent, moaning and muttering Jamie's name over and over again with each of his final thrusts. 'Malc.... ohhhhhh fuuuuuuck!' Fingers dug deep as Jamie came himself. Sighing, he bent over his lover. 'Too fucking hot, Malc.'

Smell   
It didn't matter when they had sex, where they had sex, how long between their chances. It was always the same after Malcolm got fucked hard by Jamie. Sweat damped the back of his neck and Malcolm could feel every single spot on his skin that Jamie had chosen to lick and kiss. Then it was that favorite moment when Jamie would gently ease out of Malcolm, put his arms around Malcolm and pull him close against his body. When they were close together like that, Malcolm could wriggle even closer until he was almost snuggling into Jamie's shoulder and neck. The mixed scent of their sweat, their sex, Jamie's cologne thrilled Malcolm. Sometimes it would arouse him again, wanting to pleasure Jamie more. Other times, like this time, it would lull him into the most relaxed state that anyone could ever want to share with their lover.

Touch  
The red-eye flight was half empty, the majority of the passengers were all party members heading home from the conference that had been held up in Newcastle. Jamie had settled in the same three-seat row as Malcolm and no one else had dared to take the third seat. Not when there were other empty seats to be had well away from the two bollockers extraordinaire. The lights had been dimmed in the cabin and the cabin crew were busy in their area doing whatever it was cabin crew did in mid-flight. Jamie had grabbed a couple of blankets and the two of them sat side by side. Malcolm had been reading some files that he'd brought with him but, in the dim light and under the blankets, Jamie's hand was sneaking over to stroke Malcolm's thigh. Malcolm glanced carefully from the corner of his eye at Jamie who winked seductively. Beneath the blanket Malcolm spread his legs a little and stretched out a bit. Jamie took up the invitation and was soon massaging Malcolm's thigh through his trousers. Then he slipped his hand, fingers splayed out, along to the inner part of Malcolm's thigh to move up and down. His stroking crept closer and closer towards Malcolm's crotch until he was as close as he could get without actually cupping Malcolm's thickening erection. Malcolm was fighting the urge to moan, his lips drawn tight. Jamie's fingers were firm but gentle as he started to massage Malcolm's balls. Jamie waited until Malcolm's eyes were closing from the building desire he felt for Jamie. Jamie's palm moved to cover the entire bulging of Malcolm's member. Pulsing his hand, Jamie smiled crookedly as Malcolm kept struggling to maintain his composure. Locking his eyes on Malcolm's face, Jamie made to unzip Malcolm's trousers but his lover just wordlessly shook his head. Not here, his eyes said. Not here. Jamie nodded and just continue to expertly manhandle Malcolm under the blankets. Through Malcolm's trousers, Jamie felt his lover tense up. Malcolm finally stopped Jamie from going further. Moment's later, Malcolm was coolly going to the lav. Jamie could wait, he'd use the washroom himself a little later.

Taste  
Malcolm knelt on the floor. Jamie loved him on his knees. Malcolm was sucking his lover off. They were in his office, the door locked and after hours. Jamie's ass was pressed against Malcolm's desk. His trousers down to mid-thigh along with his boxers. Malcolm loved swirling his tongue round and round the engorged head of Jamie's throbbing erection. The salty taste of pre-cum flooded Malcolm's senses. Dipping his tongue into Jamie's slit, he lapped hungrily at each precious drop that oozed from his lover. Malcolm felt Jamie's fingers in his hair, urging him on. Malcolm worked further down Jamie's length, slicking him up with his saliva. The taste of pre-cum mixed with different taste from Jamie's taut skin. Jamie was groaning, tensing, aching. Malcolm gripped Jamie's thighs as his lover came. The overwhelming taste of Jamie's seed washed over Malcolm's tongue. Malcolm didn't miss a drop as he cleaned Jamie off entirely.


End file.
